


Baby

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter crack.

None of them were the same. 

None of the seats felt right. None of the mirrors angled right. None of the engines purred right. 

Dean grinned and bared every one of them because he knew he had to. 

Every so often he’d ring up the storage facility that was keeping her for him, to check she was untouched, unmarked. He wanted to ask them to start her up and hold out the phone so he could hear her; he hadn’t heard her in so long.

She may only be metal and wheels and glass but there was no replacing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: replacement) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
